SoulXMaka Shuffle Challenge
by OnyxSpell
Summary: This is a thing I did because I was bored, and like challenges.


**This is an idea I got after I read a series of drabbles by katz7777777**

**You have a set of rules to go by if you want to try. They are as followed:**

**Pick a fandom you like**

**Put your music on shuffle**

**Make a short drabble that you only type on in the duration of the song. Do ten of these. When the song ends, your writing ends.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Soul do it.**

**Soul: What why?**

**Me:You're paired with Maka in this.**

**Soul:No**

**Me:*Has book* Sure about that?**

**Soul: OnyxSpell does not own Soul Eater or any songs!*flees***

**Girlfriend~Avril Lavinge**

I don't like Soul's new girlfriend. She is always hanging off his arm. Can't he just see I like him. I think he is just trying to make me jealous. I talked to Tsubaki about it.

"Soul likes you don't worry." Yeah but he has that stupid girlfriend. I want her to disappear. A week later we are at the school dance. He has his girlfriend hanging off of him, as usual. I'm near the punch bowl, which is spiked. Then Soul slurs,

"I never liked her. I love you Maka" Then he kisses me. I kiss him back. I put my fingers to my lips. I'm Happy.

**Sparks Fly~Taylor Swift**

Me and Soul are sitting on the couch. I'm reading a book and Soul's head is in my lap. I'm playing with his hair, I haven't been paying attention to the book for a while now. My mind is wandering. I think of how we met, the song he played. His smirk, oh how I love it. Soul looks up at me.

"Hey Maka," He says.

"What?" I ask, putting a bookmark in my book. I wish he would just kiss me, but I hope he doesn't. All men are cheaters. That's all they do.

"I have something to tell you." He says.

"Go on."

"Maka…I love you…" I freeze, my book falls from my hand, and the next thing I know I'm kissing Soul. My back hits the sofa. I see sparks fly. I am happy.

**Our Song~Taylor Swift**

I'm with Soul. We on the roof of the DWMA. Soul and I have been dating for 3 months now. I'm thinking about how we never been on a real date, unless you count missions. Which I don't. Soul notices me staring out and asks,

"What's wrong Maka?" I look up at him startled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how we have never gone on a real date."

"We don't need one." He says. I make a motion for him to continue. "We go to the DWMA and live together. We are always busy and we know each other perfectly. What more do we need?"

**Love Story~Taylor Swift**

**A/N what is with all the Taylor Swift. If I have to write one more…**

I look at Soul's sleeping form. I re-look over the last 7 years. We met at 13 and got married at 19. Fell in love after the kishen. I look at the day we meet. The memory of his song still is fresh in my mind. It never leaves. I look at how he proposed to me. The dinner, all the beauty. How he held his breath to I said yes. The dance in the Black room. I remember when Papa found out we were engaged, how we expected him to kill Soul, but instead we got his consent. How after everything we've been through, this is where we are. Married, and a happily ever after that my parents never got. I had no trust, but now I do.

**Hello~Evanescence**

Soul and I pull up into the DWMA. There are tears, sobs, for one of our own was murdered here. No one knows what happened. The gang did not know her well, but still, it is sad. I see her body and I make a strangle sound is in my throat. Her left eye is missing, and she has a big gash over her chest. I put my head in Soul's chest. I feel a hollow feeling in my chest. I wish this was a dream. School has been canceled and we go home.

**Lost in the Echo~Linkin Park**

It is dark, and Maka is fighting a kishen with me. He is stronger than we originally thought. This kishen has brought sorrow on this village, illness, and pain. He needs to be brought to an end. As we fight, I see broken people all around us. He is too strong. I'm even on the piano, and we are not strong enough. I see the kishen try to attack Maka, my Maka and I don't think. I go human and protect her. I hear her scream. I manage to get out

"Maka...I...love...you…" I hear her say

"me too"

and then all goes dark.

**Walking on Air~Nightcore**

Maka and I are walking home from a movie. We see a girl, in a creepy little hat, with a creepy little cat and bat. She runs up to us and says.

"Do you know what its all about?" I'm confused. "Learn the world and you will be walking on air. Feel it, breathe it, and you will be walking on air."

"Okay." Maka says. Then she kisses me. I kiss her back.

"Its uncool for the girl to make the first move." But I'm smiling. She is too. I kiss her and then we go home. And kiss some more...and more...and more.

**Young Blood~Bea Miller**

I look at Maka's grave. 80 years of age. She dies last year, a day shy from 79. I miss her so much. I know I don't have much time before I going to see her. I look at the past.

"_Soul!" Maka says as she drags me to the book store. "The next book just came out!" I laugh at her and her books._

I smile at the memory.

"_This is who I am.'" I play the piano._

"_I'm Maka Albarn"_

"_Soul Eater" I shake her hand._

The day we meet. I still can't believe she chose me as her partner. I will always love you Maka. Now and forever more.

**22~Taylor Swift**

It's my 22nd birthday and Soul is taking me out to dinner then the girls are picking me up for a party. I dress up in this outfit Liz picked out. I walk out and Soul gets a massive nosebleed. I get my book and

"MAAAAAKA CHOP!" Soul gets his head planted into the table. We eat dinner then the girls bring me to a party. I see soul there. I wonder why he is there. At the end of the night he pulls me real close and says,

"Happy birthday Maka" and kisses me. I kiss him back. Best birthday ever. We misstep and fall into the pool. And laugh.

**Numb~Linkin Park**

Soul asked me out yesterday. I was so happy when he asked me out. I squealed, said yes, and called Tsubaki. It was the best day ever. Today was great too, until after school. Soul had detention, so I was waiting on him. 5 minutes till he got out a girl walks up to me and say.

"You're a slut. Soul doesn't like you. He is only dating you because he tricked him into it. He could have any girl in this girl and he wouldn't choose you." Tears run down my face then I see Soul.

**Oh my god. I did it. It was hard not to edit the story lines. I fixed spelling and some grammar. Did add words so the sentences made sense. Not change of words thought. just where i forgot a word like a or something. I hope i did good. The hardest part was not stopping the typing a story line to go play Minecraft.**


End file.
